Restless
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: Mako always seems 'cool under fire' but when the Avatar sleeps over his mind is far from controlled. Makorra. I don't own avatar.


The tick-tock of the clock hanging from the wall mixed with the noise of the distant city night life. The moonlight that leaked into the room from a solitary window and onto his face where he lay still and tense, glistened in vacuous yellow eyes, abandoned by rest.

Mako lay awake under covers in the shabby little attic that he and his brother called home. Usually by this hour Mako would be sound asleep. But this night at robbed him of this ritual, instead of regaining his strength with a good night's rest his eyes found themself boring into the figure of the Avatar merely metres away sleeping on their bedroom floor.

What ridiculousness had overcome his brother to invite her to stay for the night? What insanity had caused her to agree? But there she was slept on their spare mattress moonlight reflecting on nubile skin and the _tension_ was consuming him.

If he let his mind wander his eyes would trace themselves around oscillating curves apparent through thin sheets that they had provided her with. Her hair was out, which was different from the usual, it cascaded down her back and shoulders in thick waves. Everything about her disarming and absolutely lovely. The ambrosial defencelessness that contrasted to her loud nature was robbing him of his resolve to ignore her. To just sleep and leave the problems to deal with in the morning.

He looked at his brother sound asleep his back to him, breathing peacefully and contently. Envious of his brother's rest he tried to ignore him too but in doing so his gaze fell back on the slumbering girl.

_So close_ he thought. Any dissension to what he had considered degenerate actions before disappeared and he gave himself to liberty to enjoy the sight before him.

Korra was pretty. This was knowledge to him already but he had forced himself to see her as the Avatar, not a girl. But as his eyes tumbled across the gentle waves in her hair he imagined running his fingers through the chocolate coloured locks. The onslaught of fantasies consumed him. What would her skin feel like? Her lips... He may keep an aloof and serious nature but he was still a boy and a teenager at that too.

Suddenly Korra moved causing Mako to jump in surprised. She jerked herself changing her position the blanket slipping off and onto the floor closest to him.

Mako rolled his eyes and did nothing, but a few more moments later with Korra even less covered than before caused a rising heat in his face.

_This isn't going to work_ he told himself considering the impurity of his own thoughts.

Mako pulled the covers and slipped out of bed silently, his feet touching down on icy cold floor. This begged the question of how heated his skin was at the moment. Usually his body heated when he was angry or frustrated but since he was neither the only other option was- Mako repelled his thoughts.

He picked up the coarse blanket from the ground, kneeling as he did so. He tenderly covered the sleeping Avatar making sure that she was covered completely. His quavering vision went to her resting face. She almost looked like a little child dreaming, he unconsciously brushed hair out of her face her skin on his fingers felt hotter than the fire he handled daily. He felt the rhythmic beat inside his own chest and the fervent rushing of the blood in his veins, he was now conscious of his actions but was futile in any attempt to stop them.

He bent down, lowering his face towards her, breathing in her scent. Consumed by the intoxicating woman before him he couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her forehead gently, scare moisture from his dry lips leaving a touch of residue on her skin. There were no wedding bells in the distance or fireworks but something in Mako exploded with such ecstasy that he had never felt before.

He had never considered himself a virile man with much talent but if he could- if he _could_ gain her affections then _maybe-_

Korra stirred letting out a small moan in her sleeping. Mako raced back to his bed, pulled the covers over himself and did his best to appear asleep. In his mind he was trying to justify his slightly indecent actions not to mentions thoughts and was trying not to think of what Korra would do if she had found that he kissed her in her sleep. But in these thoughts he let his eyes close and sleep embraced him.

Meanwhile Korra's eyes opened and stared at the now asleep fire bender. There was no way that she was able to sleep while Mako was gouging holes in her skin with his eyes. She touched the burning area on her forehead with fever. She was tickling with sensation and yearning, her heart fluttering and happy but she couldn't help being slightly disappointed.

"Pussy" she whispered inaudibly, "You should've gone for the lips"

**A/N: I need the practice for serious writing, meaning techniques, better vocabulary and complexity. I enjoy very loose writing styles, which are quick, witty, comical and short to write but hey I need good marks for my writing.**

I enjoy teasing Mako way too much.


End file.
